New Directions in New York
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Finchel and Klaine travel to New York to go to college. Filled with adventure, hope, love, pain, and sex the four discover what it's like to live alone together in a large city. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T for later chapters


**Because after seeing all the fake posters for it I had to do one!**

**Prologue**

Rachel still couldn't believe it. She finally made it back to New York. She, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were all going to the same college. She couldn't sit still during the entire ride to her new apartment that she shared with Finn.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Finn asked in a teasing voice. "The driver will probably think you're trying to get away from me or something."

"Sorry," Rachel said, correction almost squealed. "I just...can't believe we're here you know? After all the planning with Kurt and Blaine...they're still behind us, right?"

Finn looked at the back window.

"There's a cab behind us but I can't tell it's them. Don't worry, they won't get lost."

She nodded.

"I just can't believe we all got accepted to the university of New York, and we're all going to be sharing the same apartment building."

They had thought about dorm rooms but decided against it, too anxious to live on their own, however small and poor the apartment is. They also knew dorms wouldn't allow you to room with your partners.

They wanted to live like adults in their favorite city.

Rachel made sure to pick an apartment building that was near a broadway theater, in hopes of getting auditions. She and Kurt of course discussed in great length which building would be best, out of the ones they could afford-which wasn't much. But all four of them had gotten jobs during their Senior year and saved up as much as they could while each of them was lucky enough to get scolarships.

"We're here!" Rachel squealed and Finn had to laugh at how high pitched her voice sounded. She pratically ran out the door. Finn quickly paid the driver who grinned at him.

"Just moved here?"

Finn blushed.

"How could you tell?"

"Weren't exactly discreet about it." The driver chuckled. "Good luck," he added and Finn grinned.

"Thanks!"

He hopped out of the car and wrapped his arms around Rachel as they stared at the building. Suddenly another cab pulled up.

"We made it!" A high pitched cry came from behind them. They didn't even have to turn to be able to tell it was Kurt. But Finn did turn his head in time for Kurt to stumble out of the car exactly like Rachel and for Blaine to have to pay the driver. He shook his head with silent laughter. Some things would never change. Rachel turned and threw herself on Kurt.

"I can't believe it!" She said as they embraced in a hug. "We really really made it!"

Blaine laughed as he watched the two hug and shook his head at Finn.

"I wonder who's the more excited of the two," he said and Finn snorted.

"That's gotta be a tie.

"Come on," Rachel said as she pulled Finn's sleeve. "Let's get our stuff upstairs."

"Yeah Finn, we need you for the heavy lifting," Kurt said with a wink. Finn looked confused as Rachel laughed and playfully hit Kurt on the chest.

"Come on now, be nice to your brother Kurt."

Kurt laughed at that response.

"We of course need you for other things," he added as he patted Finn's shoulder. Finn frowned, feeling rather left out.

"Er, thanks I guess." He scratched his head as he went to get the luggage, feeling he missed out on a rather important conversation.

Kurt felt Blaine's arms wrap around his stomach and felt his lips against his neck.

"Can you believe we finally made it?" Blaine murmured to Kurt. "Not only did we make it through Graduation still together, but now we're here...in New York, going to college together."

"I know," mumbled Kurt. "And no I can't believe it. I sometimes feel like I'm dreaming. Someone pinch me."

Rachel obeyed.

"Owe! Rach I was kidding!"

She grinned.

"How was I supposed to know?" She blinked, pretending have innocence on her face.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine went to get the luggage.

"Here, let me help," Kurt said quickly. Rachel flushed a bit as she saw Kurt offer a hand and quickly did the same with Finn.

"You didn't have to do that," Finn said, breathing heavily.

"I wanted to." She smiled at him. Both of them stared at the building, each holding a bag.

"Come on," said Blaine finally. "Let's go see our new home."

Slowly, their bodies filled with excitment, they entered the building, starting a new chapter in their lives.

**Next chapter will be a lot longer, that is if you all want me to continue!**


End file.
